Private's Predicament
by 4LunarAngel
Summary: Private had a painful past, before joining the penguins at Central Park Zoo. Five years after joining his new team and family, his painful past has come back. A dangerous animal back from the dead brings many new dangers, with Private at the center. The danger posed to Private has brought his uncle and two others from his past running to protect him, leading to Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: The Past

A/N: Hey, 4LunarAngel here with a new story. This is my first Penguins of Madagascar the series story. First chapter is the longest. Definitely an AU of sorts, with cute and adorable Private at the center of it all. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

Summary:

Private had a painful past, before joining the penguins at Central Park Zoo. Five years after joining his new team and family, his painful past has come back. A dangerous animal back from the dead brings many new dangers, with Private at the center. The danger posed to Private has brought his uncle and two others from his past running to protect him, leading to a clash between the two groups. Once his past has been revealed, problems have started to arise. His team is over protective, becoming paranoid, even towards the other animals in the zoo. He can't get a moments peace. On top of that, the zoo is now playing host to three more animals. All three overprotective and untrusting. With a threat of old enemies arising, it's a fight to protect the youngest penguin. And Private is just trying to keep the fighting to a minimal, keep the animals in the zoo from being caught in the cross fire of the two groups, and keep everyone safe. Can the warring groups put their differences aside, when the one they're trying to protect, gets caught in the danger that's after him?

The Past

Three creatures were swiftly making their way through the trees. Their destination was at the clearing at the top of a steep cliff. Quick access for making a swift getaway.

The one leading the other two was a handsome red fox, he moved as quickly as he dared. Keeping up with him was a beautiful, shining hawk, who stayed low to stay with his team. And the last one was an adorable, young penguin with sleek black feathers. The hawk kept his eyes on the young penguin. "Pyre!" The hawk gasped as the penguin stumbled.

The fox halted and turned back. "Barrage, how bad are the wounds getting?" He asked. Before the hawk could reply, the penguin spoke up.

"I'm fine, Eyre." He said, voice determined to go on. Ignoring the pain in his side.

"Pyre, you're really hurt. We're just worried." Eyre told him. Pyre sighed. "Barrage, help him onto my back." Eyre told the hawk after a moments silence.

"What?" Pyre gasped in shock. He let out a squawk of surprise as he was put on the fox's back. "But Eyre, you're hurt too." The penguin argued.

"I have bruises, Pyre. You have a bloody gash." Eyre growled back, as they moved swiftly through the trees once more. They were quiet for a while. Eyre sighed. "You care too much Pyre, for others rather than yourself. You should worry more for yourself."

"It's only a little farther now." Barrage told them.

"We must hurry so we can care for Pyre's injuries and explain the situation." Eyre told them. The trio nodded. It was a few more minutes before they finally reached the spot.

In the location were five agents. A large wolf, a small badger, a tiger, a sheep, and the tallest and oldest of the group was a dignified penguin. The group saw the trio headed their way.

"You've arrived. We were worried." The sheep said, seeing the group.

"You're a member short." The wolf observed. His eyes narrowed. "Where is agent Bastion?"

"Bastion has betrayed us." Eyre said.

"What happened?" the badger asked, as the penguin went towards the other penguin. The group of agents backed up as the fox and hawk bared their fangs/talons at them in an attempt to protect their injured comrade.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to help him." He said.

"Sorry Agent Nigel." The duo said as the small penguin's breath hitched.

Nigel quickly took the penguin from them and took some of the first aid supplies and started treating the injuries. "What. Happened?" Nigel asked, and all but the small penguin's team backed away, hearing the fury in the older one's voice

"We got to the location of the meeting between the doctor and the trapper." Eyre began as Nigel started the first aid. "No one was there. But there was a box. It was suspicious from the beginning."

"We got to the box and when it was opened, a smoke cloud was released. It was during our predicament that Bastion made his move." Barrage continued. "He just struck, separating Pyre from us in the process. When the smoke cleared we were surrounded by the doctor, the trapper, and their minions."

"Bastion was congratulated on bringing his team to their demise." Eyre said. "There was a fight, and Bastion is the one who hurt Pyre. He went right for him, Nigel! The penguin who admired him and looked up to him like a brother! How could he do that to Pyre, of all animals?!" Eyre snarled.

"I don't know, but he's a dead penguin for sure once I get my flippers on the bloody bastard." Nigel snarled, startling even Pyre's team. Suddenly their was a shout. And the group was surrounded.

"Well, well. If it isn't MIA6." The Doctor said.

Doctor Scalene was a komodo dragon. Next to him was the Trapper, a large camel spider. Their minions were around them and soon, a tall penguin stood with them, one with dark brown, nearly red eyes. Pyre's team and the other agents snarled at the penguin.

"You led us right to them Bastion. Good work." Doctor Scalene told the traitor. He handed over a device. "There's the agreed on payment."

"Pleasure doing business." Bastion said.

"Why did you do it Bastion?" Eyre asked, fangs bared at the penguin.

"Because, there was something I wanted and they had it." The penguin shrugged.

"I mean, why did you hurt Pyre?!" The fox snarled.

"Because, he posed a problem for me. So I took care of him." The penguin grinned.

Nigel snarled, and they all saw the flinch that the penguin gave. Before anyone could react, the minions attacked and a fight broke out. "Bloody hell! Keep Pyre safe." The older one growled to Pyre's team.

The fight lasted a long time. At one point, Bastion headed for his old team. Eyre and Barrage attacked to defend Pyre. But the injured bird got up and helped his team. "Get back Pyre." They demanded.

"I'm not leaving you to fight him alone. You're my team, and we will fight our ex-teammate together." Pyre told them. The fight was long and they were all fighting hard.

Bastion took down Barrage first. "Barrage!" the two left cried in alarm as the hawk laid unmoving on the ground.

"Damn you!" Eyre snarls, lunging at the penguin as Pyre was pushed back, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately, Bastion saw it coming and re-directed the lunge into a group of minions.

Pyre growled and fought harder against the one he once called brother. Nigel and the other agents were too busy with the minions to come to the aid of the three animals.

Oh, how they tried to get to them. Especially Nigel. Pyre and Bastion left many injuries on each other, when Bastion kicked the much smaller penguin to the ground. "You can't beat me Pyre, and you know it. You could never step up to me." Bastion gloated. "You don't have the feathers to fight me."

Pyre grabbed the first thing his flippers found and swung around and brought the rock up and smashing it across the older ones face. He gave a pained snarl, stumbling to the edge. "I'm going to hurt you." He glared at the younger penguin, blood covering both of them.

Bastion reached for Pyre, ready to deal the final blow. Pyre closed his eyes, waiting for it. "Not my nephew!" A voice snarled. Pyre's eyes opened as Agent Nigel slammed into Bastion, sending him back. The two penguins watched in shock as the traitor fell over the edge and down into the storming and raging sea and rocks below.

It was silent for a moment, before Nigel rushed over to Pyre. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Barrage and Eyre?" Pyre asked instead of answering.

"They're fine. Pretty banged up, but fine. I'm more worried about you. You've lost too much blood."

"Are you okay? The other agents?" Pyre asked, realizing the fighting had ended. The other agents looked on the small penguin with both worry and affection.

"We're all fine. Get some rest. We're getting out of here." Nigel told him.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"How is Eyre and Barrage?" Pyre asked. He had awoken from a coma a few days ago, and was only recently let out of the infirmary.

Nigel looked to his nephew with warmth and love in his eyes. "They were sent to safe houses to recover and they wished to train more."

"So long as they're okay." Pyre said. Nigel chuckled. They were approached by an agent.

"Agent Nigel, you and your nephew are to report to the board room." They nodded and headed off. In the room were three superiors. A lemur, a monkey, and a penguin.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked.

"Now that your nephew is awake, we wish to send him to a new location. To be under the wings of another team." the lemur said.

"What?" Nigel asked in disbelief. "No. I almost lost him to one of his own bleeding team mates. What makes you think that I'd be willing to let him go get involved in another bloody team?" The older penguin demanded, his British accent coming out more in his state.

"We understand your reluctance, Agent Nigel." the monkey said. "But after a discussion with your nephew's healer, it was agreed that a change of environment would be good for his health."

"Where would I be going?" Pyre asked.

"I forbid this." Nigel protested.

"Uncle Nigel, I think this might be good for me." Pyre told the older penguin.

"I can't let this happen. You're all I have left, and I can't lose you. It hasn't even been three weeks. I almost lost you, and I can't do it again." They could all hear the pain in the older penguin's voice. Their hearts broke for the older penguin. Pyre's especially.

"Please Uncle Nigel? I'll keep in touch. And I'll be careful. You won't lose me."

"You will also receive monthly reports on your nephew's health and progress." The penguin superior said. Nigel was silent for a long moment, as he stared into his nephew's eyes, before sighing.

"Where will I be going?" Private asked once more, placing a flipper on his uncle's back. Nigel gripped hard onto his nephew. Not wanting to let go.

"You'll be going across the pond. To New York. Your new location is Central Park Zoo. You'll be apart of an all penguin team there. They do on land missions around the area. Sometimes even water recon. You're name will be Private, which will also be you rank as you start in this new team."

"Why does he need a name?" Nigel demanded. "Bastion is dead, there should be no reason for this."

"Because the doctor and the trapper are still out there. He needs a new identity, for safety reasons."

Nigel grumbled. "Who's his new team?"

"We have the files for you already, Agents. You leave tonight Private, and you'll be meeting your new team tomorrow morning."

The two penguins left as they went to prepare...Private, for his flight. They looked over the files together before heading to the flight landing.

"Promise to be careful?" Nigel asked.

"Only if you promise the same." Private replied. Nigel nodded before giving his nephew a hug.

"Keep in touch. Let me know if they're treating you right. Just call for anything you need. Tell me yourself how your team mates are. And don't die. I wouldn't make it if you were to be gone." Nigel said, hugging the small boy harder, Private returning it with his own strength.

"I promise uncle Nigel." Private said. The last call was made and soon the two separated. As Nigel watched the plane disappear, he spoke a vow.

"If any of you hurt him," he said, thinking of the members of his nephew's new team. "So help me, I will ensure that you disappear. Forever."

NEXT MORNING

Private looked around as the red haired, human female took his crate to the place he'd call home. "Here we are. Alright trouble makers. Here's your new buddy. Be nice." The woman said, opening the crate to let him out. Private hesitated for a moment before stepping from the crate.

He watched as the lady disappeared around the corner. He took a deep breath to steady himself, before turning around to face his new team. Two were tall, and the other only a little taller than he was. But he could tell. They were all definitely older than he was.

He had a flash of near red eyes and blood before he snapped out of it and stood to attention . "Private reporting in." He said, nervous about this meeting. The silence went on for a bit as the four penguins studied each other. The second tallest one has a scar on his face with a mohawk, and the shortest one had a commanding aura around him. While the tallest one seemed rather calculating.

"At ease soldier." The shortest one said. Private obeyed. "We were expecting you. You're younger than we thought." The leader said. Private knew not to answer.

"Well, introductions are in order." The short one continued after a little bit of silence. "I am your captain, Skipper. Next to me is my lieutenant, Kowalski. He is our brains and tech man."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Kowalski said softly, light brown eyes observing the much younger penguin's behavior.

"Next is my corporal, Rico. He is weapons and demolition."

"Ello." Rico said raspily, pale green eyes taking in their new recruit.

"Nice to meet you all." Private said nervously.

"Why are you here?" Skipper asked.

"To train and become a member of your team sir." Private said. Skipper studied the young penguin before him with icy blue eyes, before grinning.

"Welcome to the team soldier. Let's see what you're made of."

"Aye Skippah." Private replied. And so began his new life. Private of Central Park Zoo. And so, five years passed that he was happy and made a new family. Unfortunately, it was about to come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Private's Predicament. Just letting everyone know, chapter 1 the Past is the longest chapter in the story so far. Please read and review.

Chapter 2: The Return

Private was in charge of night surveillance, this time. He looked around the park from his spot on top the clock tower. It was almost two in the morning and he was due to report back into HQ to his captain soon. He had no doubt that Skipper would be up and waiting for his return. He was about to call it a night when he saw it. A dark figure jumping the wall out of the zoo and into the park. He didn't hesitate and followed the figure. The two were soon in the center of the park, next to it's pond. "Stop right there!" Private called out to the figure. Private could tell he was a tall penguin. Probably a tuxedo penguin like he and his team.

The figure halted. "Pyre?" the figure, a male, asked. Private paled.

"It can't be. You're supposed to be dead! I watched you fall over that cliff." Private said, struggling to process what was happening. The penguin turned, showing reddish eyes and a scar across his face. "How could you survive that Bastion?"

"Simple. I was prepared for it. If everything went down hill, it would have been my only means of getting away." the bird, now known as Bastion, answered with a cocky grin. Private flinched back when the older penguin stepped towards him. "Admittedly, I wasn't expecting for that blasted uncle of yours to SHOVE me to my supposed death. That was hurtful." he said, putting a flipper to his chest. Private froze.

"Hurtful? HURTFUL!?" Private shouted in disbelief. "You betrayed your own team! We were a family. You were our leader and we trusted you. And you lead us to an AMBUSH!" Private shouted, his British accent becoming more pronounced.

"You thought of me that way. You were all just tools for me to get where I needed to." Bastion laughed at the pained look on the younger bird's face.

"What were you doing in the zoo, Bastion?" Private asked, voice shaking ever so slightly at the avian before him as he tried to get himself under control.

"It's not any business of yours." Bastion said, uncaring.

"It's my home. Of course it's my business." Private retorted. Both ignored the chiming of the clock.

"Don't act all tough Pyre. You can't step up to me. I told you this once, I'll tell you again. You. Can't. Beat. Me."

"So help me, I will." Private said. "And my name is Private."

"Oh Pyre. I don't care what you want to call yourself. You'll always be Pyre to me. The little penguin that followed me around like the chick you are. The little chick that looked up to me." Bastion cooed, mocking the other.

Private struggled to remain calm, as he glared at the penguin. "Shut up, Bastion. You have no right to talk of those times. You lost all rights when you threw. Us. AWAY!" Bastion looked taken aback for only a moment.

Bastion suddenly got a very serious look in his eyes. "Actually, you being here poses a problem Pyre." Bastion's voice had gone from mocking to serious. Private's eyes widened as he took in the older birds change of posture.

'Not good!' Private thought, taking a step back.

"I should finish what I started five years ago." Bastion said. There was a short pause, before Bastion lunged at Private. Private yelped as he dodged the other. The two penguins fought hard. But Private knew he wasn't going to win. Bastion had too much experience and age on him. Even on the same team, Bastion had always bested his team in spars. But he had never been cruel. He had always been supportive, helping them to get better.

'We never saw his betrayal coming. We were so blind.' Private thought, coughing as he picked himself up from a harsh kick from his former captain. He looked up into the cold eyes of the penguin. He felt fear as he saw only cold indifference.

"You were always a weak fighter. Even Barrage was stronger than you." he walked over to the penguin. Private lunged and aimed at him. Bastion ducked and sent Private sprawling to the ground. Both had small injuries, though Private was very beaten. "Then again, you were so young. Still are, really. Guess it's only expected that you'd be so pathetic." Private flinched at the word, before resolving his nerves. He stood once more, surprising Bastion.

"You're the pathetic one, Bastion." Private said. "So weak willed as to turn on your people. You are as sad and pathetic as the things you betrayed us to." Private looked him in the eye, baby blue clashing with Reddish-brown. "You gave up everything. Not only are you pathetic. You're alone." Bastion's eyes narrowed and he raced forward, kicking the younger bird painfully to the ground. He went to deliver a jumping kick, when another bird arrived and tackled Bastion.

"Stay away from him." voices growled. Private looked over as Kowalski and Rico joined them. They stood next to Private as Skipper stood in front of them.

"So this is your new team Pyre." the penguin shook his head and tutted. "You're pathetic Pyre, but you could do better than this." Bastion said, looking at the three penguins with disdain. The three were confused, but left that for later.

Skipper growled lowly at the penguin. "Leave our Private alone." Skipper growled.

"Hardly, he was mine first." Bastion retorted. Private shivered at the dark look that entered his teams eyes.

"Back off." Skipper snarled, Rico and Kowalski growling. Private flinched. They were all startled by the clock chiming.

"I have to go. Stay out of my way." Bastion told the group before his eyes locked onto Private. "I'll finish what I started five years ago, Pyre. Watch yourself." Bastion growled, throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

Skipper turned towards his team once he was sure the penguin was gone. Before he could say anything, Kowalski spoke up. "Skipper, Private's hurt. We need to get to the lab so we can treat him." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at their youngest and saw that he was shaken.

'And I don't think it's just the injuries.' Skipper thought. He looked at his team and nodded. "Let's get him to the lab." he looked at Private. "Then we'll talk." he told them. Private nodded, knowing it was time.

As they made their way to the lab, they had no idea what was going to be in store for them.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Explained

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I know it's short but I hope it's still worth my being gone so long. Thanks to everyone who's been with me still despite my absence. Please enjoy and R&R!

The Past Explained

The team piled into the lab, Rico and Skipper supporting Private so Kowalski could go get the first aid supplies. "What in the bloody hell is going on?!" a British voice demanded. The group looked at the video phone with gasps of surprise.

"Uncle Nigel!?" Private gasped, pushing himself away from his supporters.

"Private!" Skipper scolded, him and Rico quickly grabbing the younger one back, before he could fall.

"What in tar-nation happened to my nephew?" Nigel demanded, startling Kowalski and Rico.

"Bastion's alive, Uncle Nigel." Private said, as the silence went on for a few minutes.

Nigel's eyes went wide in alarm. "What? How? We watched him fall off that cliff!" Nigel said, as shock radiated from Private's team.

"He was prepared for it." Private replied. His team was so confused, but Kowalski had more important things to worry about.

"Talk all you want, but I'm treating Private's injuries while you do." he said, getting Private onto a cot so he can treat his injuries. Nigel nodded as he fell silent.

"What's going on? Who was that Bastion guy?" Skipper asked finally.

"Are you okay with telling them, Private?" Nigel asked his nephew. Private remained silent for a while, which made them worry.

"Yah. I just wish they hadn't gotten dragged into this." Private said, tiredly.

"Bastion was the captain of Private's last team." Nigel said after a moment of silence.

"LAST TEAM?!" the three cried in shock.

"Private, have you not mentioned a thing?" Nigel asked.

"Of course not." Private said, like it was obvious.

"Why not?" Rico rasped.

"I saw how you guys were when you found out about Mr. Tux." Private said. "Besides, it was hard to discuss, and not something to mention."

"Continue, please." Kowalski said, tying off the last bandage on the youngest. Thankfully, the zoo was closed the next few days for holiday. There weren't any humans to hide the bandages from.

"We had a very promising team in the MIA6." Nigel began. "The captain of that team was Bastion. In this team was a hawk named Barrage, a fox named Eyre, and my nephew, who went by the name Pyre in the team. They trained together shortly after Private's Mr. Tux episode. They were together for three years. Five years ago, we got intel that two of our most wanted criminals were working together. Doctor Scalene, a kamado dragon, and the Trapper, a large camel spider."

"We found the location of the meeting place. My team was sent in to get any information we could on their plans. The location was empty, save for a crate. We were suspicious, but had to take the chance. A smoke bomb went off and that was when Bastion made his move. He separated me from the others. The smoke cleared, and we were surrounded." Private continued for his uncle. "A fight broke out." the youngest said, having taken a breath. "He attacked me right off." he stopped himself.

"Private looked up to Bastion a lot." Nigel said. "He was practically a brother to him." Nigel continued softly as Private kept his head down. "He gravely injured Private, and still, the three made it back to us. Bastion was one of our best agents. We never suspected it. They surrounded us, and attacked. Private was down, and I put his team in charge of protecting him. Bastion went right for them. He took Barrage, then Eyre out. Private was injured but still helped his team. Bastion had cornered Private who attacked him with a rock, which would have left a scar." here Nigel paused. "He was about to deliver a fatal blow to Private when my anger just surged. I wasn't going to lose my only family. I tackled him, and shoved him off the cliff." Nigel finished.

"Two weeks later, after I awoke from a coma and was finally released from the infirmary, Barrage and Eyre had left to safe houses for training. And I was sent here to heal, and train. You know what's happened since." Private finished.

"That's a lot to handle." Kowalski said after they all took in what they had been told. Private nodded.

"I guess so. It took a while before I got comfortable with you guys." Private admitted.

"So when that creep said he was going to finish what he started five years ago," Skipper began. Private's eyes widened and he moved to quiet his captain. But he wasn't fast enough. "And for you to watch out. He was threatening your life?" Skipper sounded livid. Private froze at the growl that came from the screen.

"You were threatened?" he growled. "You need to come back to London." Nigel said.

"What?!" Private squawked. His team didn't look any better.

"I want you to come home Pri. It's be safest for you."

"We can protect Private just fine, Agent Nigel." Kowalski argued.

"I don't want to argue. But I do want him home with me." Nigel stated.

"No Uncle Nigel. That wouldn't be fair to my team. I won't leave them like that." Private argued.

"Can't I convince you to come home Pri?" Nigel asked. Private shook his head. "Very well. I have no choice. You'll be hearing from me shortly." Nigel said. He looked Skipper dead in the eye. "You better keep him safe." Nigel growled, before hanging up.

There was silence in the lab. "What do you think he's going to do Private?" Skipper asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm never able to predict what he plans when it comes to me." Private admitted. So the group was left wondering just what was going to happen.

Skipper looked at their youngest member. "You've been through a lot tonight soldier. Go get some sleep." Skipper said. Private looked up startled. He could have sworn that Skipper was going to ask him more about what he went through. "We all have pasts that haunt us, when you're ready, we can talk. Until then, just rest up." Skipper told him. Private smiled.

"Thanks, Skippah." he said with relief. "Night you guys." with that, Private went to bed. He fell asleep quickly.

The other three looked at each other. "We need to keep a close eye on Private boys." Skipper told them. "This is a serious threat that was made to one of our own."

"Yah. He's been through so much, we need to keep him safe from that psycho." Kowalski said.

"Psycho go boom?" Rico asked hopefully. Skipper was silent for a moment.

"If it comes to that Rico." he finally admitted, surprising them. "You saw how he treated and looked at Private." Skipper said. "If we can't get him into prison permanently, then we'll do what we have to." Skipper looked at them. "Even if it means making him go boom." the group were silent for a while. "Until Private is healed, and we get this whole situation taken care of. I don't want Private alone at any time. Am I clear?" Skipper asked his men.

"Aye Skipper." the two answered. They were silent for a little longer.

"We will also need to keep an eye out for what ever Private's uncle is going to plan." Skipper added. "He doesn't like us, and he doubts we can keep Private safe. We'll have to handle that with care." he finished their meeting. "Get some sleep boys. We have a long few days ahead of us." they nodded and the group headed for their own beds. If only they knew how right Skipper was.


	4. Chapter 4: So it begins

Private's Predicament

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it ad let me know what you think!

**So It Begins**

Private gave a yawn as he woke up. He squinted around at the silence. It wasn't normal. 'Where is the team?' Private wondered sitting up. He sucked in a breath at how sore his body was. That was when he remembered last night.

He groaned. "This can't be happening." He muttered. Seeing the clock on the wall across from the bunks, he realized he was late to training. "Oh no! Why didn't Skip pah wake me?" Private groaned, making his way up to the ice berg.

He quickly got up, just as the morning drills were finished. "Private? What are you doing up?" Skipper asked.

"You should be resting." Kowalski scolded the youngest.

"Um, what?" Private asked confused.

"You're still sore aren't you?" Kowalski asked. Private gave a reluctant nod. "Point proven. You went through quite the ordeal last night. You needed the rest."

"But I'm fine." Private objected.

"I won't hear any complaining, Private." Skipper told the younger penguin. Private sighed.

"Aye Skippah." He replied. "What am I supposed to do then?" Private asked.

"Relax soldier. But I will tell you this. I don't want you alone unless it's in HQ and we're up here. And tell us where you want to go and if you feel uncomfortable at all." Private's eyes widened.

"Isn't that a bit much Skippah?" Private asked weakly.

"No, it isn't. Not when one of our own is in danger." their captain answered. Private felt all warm at that, and couldn't help the small smile that touched his beak. He liked that.

"Well, I had plans to spend the day visiting everyone and making sure our friends were doing okay." Private told them sheepishly.

"Even though you're injured?" Kowalski asked with a raised brow.

"No. Despite being injured." Private corrected with a grin. His team groaned before sighing.

"Breakfast first, then we'll head out." Skipper answered Private nodded. It was half an hour later that the group headed out to the meeting taking place that day.

Of course their friends in the zoo were going to notice. They were going to notice the bandages first. And they would notice how the three seemed to be keeping a closer eye on one of the zoo's youngest inhabitants. And how they were tense and a little bit jumpy.

The four penguins had arrived at the meeting shortly before it began, though everyone had arrived. "Whoa. Private what happened?" Marlene asked. Skipper and the other three froze. They hadn't thought of a cover story, so as to not cause panic of some sort.

"I- i fell off the clock tower." Private answered before any of his team members could say a thing, but the other three had nodded their heads. All the animals' eyes narrowed though. Skipper and the other two were positioned so Private was between them. Which wasn't normal for meetings, even with Private being some what clumsy. And even Private wasn't so clumsy as to fall of the tower of all places. The youngest of the penguins had shown his ability to catch him self. Some times quicker than the others.

"As much as I don't believe that." Julian said. "That wouldn't explain why you are in a way as such to provide the much smaller penguin protection." He told the four arrogantly, not noticing the shocked looks they all gave the lemur king.

Skipper couldn't help but feel that Julian chose the _**worst**_ moments to be perceptive of a situation, as he tried to come up with a cover. But surprisingly, Private came up with a cover once more. "Alright. So I was on the tower last night and an owl that lost control of their flight crashed into me and _sent_ me off the tower." Private said with a sheepish grin.

And every one of the animals let out ohs of understanding. That made more sense. Skipper and the other two cast quick glances at their friend and team mate. Had he been this good at cover stories before? And if so, has he used one on them to keep them from knowing anything he thought they would over react too? The thought didn't settle with them too well, but they would put it off til later.

Another thing. How obvious were they about the younger penguin's safety, that the owl story was more believable than just Private's clumsiness? Another thought to consider for later.

"On too the meeting." Skipper said, finally getting everything back on track. The group talked of how Alice wasn't scheduled for the next couple days, due to the animals all receiving food to last the next four days while the zoo was closed. And other normal itinerary items.

By the time they were done with the meeting everyone had gotten used to Private in bandages. "So when do those bandages come off?" Maurice asked curiously. Business over, they were now just taking care of pleasantries.

"By the darkening when I checked this morning, we can remove them the day after tomorrow." Kowalski answered. "Long before any humans come around." The inhabitants nodded.

That was when they heard the sound of a crash from out side the zoo. Everyone rushed out side to see a small squirrel had knocked over a trash can. The zoo let out a relieved sigh. Private of course was the first to notice the squirrel's limp. "Oh, you're hurt little guy." Private immediately went to the squirrel, picking it up before any one could stop him.

"Private! You can't just go pick up strays in your condition." Kowalski scolded. The other animals looked at the tall penguin in surprise. _Stray_ was a word used thoughtlessly in the animal world. It was used when speaking of an animal that had no home, didn't talk like others, or unusually wild. It wasn't quite an insult, but it wasn't nice either.

Private put the baby squirrel in one flipper while the other was on his hip. "Kowalski, that was rude! I expect that from Skippah (Private! Skipper's protest was ignored.) But I expect better from you and Rico." Private scolded the older and taller penguin.

Kowalski looked away, burning with shame at the look Private sent his way. One thing all of the zoo inhabitants agreed on silently, was that since his arrival 5 years ago, Private had practically became the mother of the zoo.

Private was always checking up on the inhabitants, making sure they were all okay. He lent an ear when one of them needed to rant. He always made sure the vet knew which one of them were sick or hurt. That they always ate. And gave pretty good advice when it was warranted.

And if two or more inhabitants got into a physical alteration, Private put his training to use and quickly put an end to it. Everyone- even Skipper and the others- knew that if Private was upset at you or angry, you did what you were told. And everyone agreed that making Private disappointed in you in any way, was an unpleasant feeling.

"Sorry." Kowalski said. Private sighed and shook his head with a fond smile.

"It's fine Kowalski. Now let's take care of this little guy and get him home where he belongs." Private said with a soft smile. Kowalski nodded and they headed off to the tall penguins lab which also worked as an infirmary.

As they headed to base, Private shook his head at his team's over protectiveness. 'So it begins.' Private thought softly, calming the baby squirrel down with his flipper. Today was going to be a long day.

A/N: There we go. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know!


End file.
